Rönned Spreke (Reonned Language)
Reonned was first spoken in the lower regions of Alterac and later, parts of Hillsbrad from where it was pushed to the brink of extinction by the pressuring forces of High Common, or as the Reonned people would name it, 'Hoshespreke', the High language. Indeed, if it were not for the constant efforts of the Reonned people still living in Hillsbrad then the ancient tongue of Reonned would've been lost forever. Although the language might first appear quite guttural and perhaps barbaric, it shares a great deal in common with Common speak, including a similar grammatical structure, a variety of cognates, and verb conjugation patterns. However, the language has split off from its original Alteic branch following the rise of the Arathorian Empire, adopting some of its own features and pronunciation patterns. Such sounds like as the 'ö', 'y', and 'ü' (/ɜɔ/,/ɪ/,/ɜʉ/) causing Rönned sound alien to the Common speak, along with other agglutinative patterns. History The first recorded use of Rönned was following the Troll Wars, at that time calling itself Ubespreke, and was spoken by a small group of Alteic peoples who migrated westward from the mountains, settling in Dalaran's original area before moving further into the mountainous coast, their modest settlement facing the placid blues of 'Antelfüss Seen' (Lordamere Lake). The first chieftain, Oloft Linngardör, was a veteran of the Troll Wars, and brother to one of the original 100 Magi, whom he took with him as he sailed from the rocky coasts into Lordamere lake, conquering one of the southern isles for his peoples. Upon arriving he named the sacred isles, 'Rönn', which means sacred or holy in Reonned; so his people would forever be known as the Rönned. While many left for the isles with Oloft, a small group remained on the rocky coasts, slowly migrating deeper into the rocky ridges and hill lines once more. This remaining group diverged from the main speech becoming Sutrönned, and the isle-men speaking Nödrönned. Other isles saw Reonned migration; a great deal many of these expansionists were slaughtered however, or simply kept at bay by a persistent murloc population. The language then took on a great deal of loanwords from the Common which began surfacing in the farther northern areas of man. Lordaeronian words drifted into Reonned, just as Reonned slowly drifted from Alteic; its mother tongue. The language then faced a slow, and rather undramatic vowel shift at the same time as the 'y', a letter from older iterations of the language began to fall out of practice in favor of 'i', and 'ü'. [ Zeyr > Zeir ] / [ Dyr > Dür ]. The pronunciation of the 'e' and 'a' vowel had changed, moving from the back of the mouth to the front. /ɑ:~ɐ/ towards /a/ and /ɜ:/ towards /e/ or rounded /ø/. With the decline of the Arathorian Empire, the Reonned fell under the rule of the Lordaeronian Kingdom, ultimately escalating the introduction of new loan words, and a more Common grammar system. A poet from this time, Jorjen Hausig, gives the world the best understanding of the shift of Reonned during the tumultuous years. Sample Words Some Irregular Verb Conjugation - Öta (to be) Note from the Author Rönned (Reonned) is a unique language coming from the Germanic Language Family with some creative liberty to make it fit into the WoW setting and universe. It can be considered an "a posteriori" conlang created by the author as well as a talented group of aspiring linguists and lovers of Germanic languages. If you wish to contribute to Reonned or make your character a speaker then you're more than welcomed. Currently Reonned has 3,102 words with a mostly working grammar system mostly based off of Anglo-Saxon, Bavarian German, Swedish, and Norwegian (Bokmål). Category:Languages Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron